We the Forksians
by The Prophet of July
Summary: DISCONTINUED Renesmee and Jacob are best friends, but Jacob is keeping a secret. Will it tear them apart, or bring them closer together? what if the secret endangers both of their lives? Will they survive? Will their friendship survive? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which means I do not own Edward or Jacob, so I can't turn them into my personal slaves.**

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry that I haven't been updating my other stories lately. I've been really busy with homework and play practice, so I haven't really had time. This story should be done fairly soon, so if you send me positive reviews, it will be done even sooner. –Amelia**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, Jacob! _What_ is your _problem_?" I angrily shoved him into the wall of lockers behind him, hoping to knock some sense into him. In the ten long years that we had practically lived at each other's houses, he had never shunned me like he had the past few days. We usually told each other everything, and the fact that he wouldn't answer my phone calls or start a conversation with me led me to believe he was hiding something.

I had finally managed to get him alone by faking dizziness during gym class and insisting that I needed his help getting to the nurse. He had been reluctant, but I convinced him by pretending to almost pass out and needing to be carried.

"You don't have to get so mad, Nessie. Nothing's wrong," he said, avoiding my eyes. There might have been nothing wrong, but something was definitely going on behind the nervous expression on Jacob's face. He always looked at me when he talked. The only times he had ever _not_ looked at me when he spoke was when I had asked him if he liked any girls at our school.

"I knew it," I said. "You have a girlfriend don't you. You know you could have just told me." Admittedly, I was a little jealous, since I had been harboring a secret crush on him for the past few years.

"That's not it. It's just…my dad's been really on my case about school and stuff. It's just a lot of pressure, y'know?" He ran a hand through his dark, wavy hair, something that he only ever did when he was nervous. He was a horrible liar, and he knew it. His adoptive dad, Aro, hardly ever spoke to Jacob, let alone paid any attention to his grades. I narrowed my eyes at him, but let the lie go.

"C'mon," I spat. I whirled around and stalked off in the general direction of the gym. "We'd better get back to class before the teacher finds out that we're not at the nurse."

Jacob followed meekly. He was mad, I was mad, we were both mad, and soon the gym teacher would be mad, if we didn't get back to class soon. It almost made me laugh, just thinking about the lack of enthusiasm at Forks High School.

_Yep, _I thought sarcastically. _We Forksians are just one big happy fest._

**Author's note #2: So what did you think? Next chapter will be out shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Author's note: Here's Chapter two! Enjoy por favor. —Amelia**

On the bus ride home from school, it thought about what Jacob, could possibly be hiding from me. So far, my theories consisted of a) he's planning a party for my eighteenth birthday tomorrow (which would be incredibly unlikely, and unlike him) or b) he was moving back to Alaska. I really hoped the first theory was the right one.

The bus squealed to a stop and I hopped off, putting on a happy façade for my Aunt and Uncle, who would no doubt be waiting for me inside.

My Aunt Alice opened the door before I could event get there and immediately started bombarding me wit questions about what type of cake I wanted tomorrow.

My reply, of course was "Anything chocolaty," which is exactly what I said every year.

I quickly escaped her questions by running up the stairs to my room. I curled up on the bed with a copy of _Wuthering Heights, _my favorite book. My copy was old and battered, both because of the countless times I had read it, and also, because it was my mother's before me.

I didn't remember anything about my mother, or my father. They both died when I was a baby. The closest thing I had to parents now was Alice and Jasper. They treated me like I was the child that they were never able to have.

I closed my eyes and tipped my head back, to lean against the head board of my bed. Listening to a recording of Claire de Lune, I could almost imagine that it was my father, Edward, playing the piano, and my mother Bella in the kitchen baking me a chocolate birthday cake.

A single silent tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. I knew exactly what that tear was for. It was for the parents I didn't know, for my loving aunt and uncle, and for the best friend I had ever had, who was possibly slipping away from me, just like the tear on my cheek. All at once part of me, but easily detachable.

I seemed to me like everything I loved was being taken away from me. I always thought that everyone deserved to be loved, but now, life was changing my perspective.

That night I dreamed about Jacob. He would be standing right in front of me on second, then behind me the next, then gone, only to return a moment later somewhere else.

I turned in frantic circles, trying to find him, but each time, he would escape me. Finally, I gave in and sat on the ground, waiting for him to stop disappearing. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my knees. I felt warm fingers brush my face and I opened my eyes. Jacob knelt in from of me, so close that our faces were almost touching.

"Sorry" he whispered. And then he dissipated into wisps of smoke. The empty white space seemed to close in on me, until it felt like I would be crushed.

All of a sudden, the force went away, and I was back in my room. It was dark and quiet. I lay back down on the pillow and closed my eyes, trying not to replay the disturbing dream again. I took deep, shaky breaths, and imagined Jacob saying comforting words to me. Soon enough, I was asleep again.

**A/N #2: So there's chapter to for ya. I'll update as soon as I can, and will not leave you hanging like I did with my other stories. Please Review!!!! --Amelia**


End file.
